


Not What You Expected To find.

by AlyxJamieRae



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Vamp!Sarah-Jane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxJamieRae/pseuds/AlyxJamieRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death's of the SNN students, Carmilla goes to check out the rest of campus, make sure none of her mother's minions were wandering around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What You Expected To find.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a conversation with Breton Lalama who played Sarah Jane, and we talked about how SJ could have survived. It's taken me a while to actually get to writing this. This is for Breton.

_Carmilla had decided, after you'd nagged her a while, to go and check out the rest of campus. Someone had killed those news paper kids, you wanted to be absolutely sure it wasn't one of the Dean's lackwits. She'd been gone a while, and you were getting tired. Putting together your latest video took a lot out of you. You'd had help from LaF and JP to make the intro, but still trying to report on everything that was going on on campus was hard, then the meeting with Danny, Theo, Kirsch and Mel. That could have gone smoother._

_You were relaxing on the bed when Carmilla came bursting into the room, you'd never seen her move around so frantically. "Carm? What's wrong?" You sat up with a yawn and watched her. It looked like she was looking for something, running around the place. You realized soon that she was collecting all the blood she'd hidden around the place, why she felt the need to hide it in the first place you'll never know. "Carm." She didn't acknowledge that you'd said anything. "Hey, Carmilla, what's going on?"_

_Still it didn't seem like she'd heard you, she had packets upon packets of blood laying on the end of the bed. "Blood. She need's blood and now." You frowned and swung your legs over the bed. You got up and tried to step in her path to slow her down, but she just looked at you and glared. "Seriously Laura, she needs blood or she will die... Again." Carmilla shook her head and finished placing all the blood on the end of the bed, you managed to count at least ten packets of blood. Wondering who was in need of the blood so badly, your mind automatically went to why Carmilla had been out in the first place._

_"You found one? One of your mother's minions and your trying to what? Save them? Why?" You raised your eyebrow at her and crossed your arms. Giving her a hard stare, you knew she had ties to those other vampires, but you didn't expect her to care about them so much, you thought she was on your side. You should have figured that had any of them stuck around she'd jump ship and join with them again. You shook your head and stalked out the room, not giving her time to explain herself._

_Carmilla came out the bedroom a little while later, she had the packet's of blood in a backpack and your jacket and shoes in her hand. She threw them down on the leather seat behind you. "Come on. You think I've found one of my mother's minion, time I show you just who it is." Her voice was cold and void of emotion. Maybe you should have let her explain who it was she had found, but you jumped to a conclusion and ran with it. With a sigh you got up and pulled your shoes then jacket on. You didn't say anything to her, but you realize that if she need's so much blood to help this person, they must be worse than when you had starved her for nine days._

_Silently Carmilla lead you out of the room and down the hall. You said nothing on the walk, you knew she was itching to just run as fast as she could back to the person she'd found, but was keeping a steady pace to stay with you. You tugged your jacket closer to you once you got outside. Carmilla took a sharp turn right and you realized she was heading towards her mother's office.. Or, old office you suppose now. You sighed as in your head it had just confirmed that it was one of the lackwits left behind. No one else would be stupid enough to set foot in that office, even if The Dean was dead._

_Once you were outside the office Carmilla stopped and turned to look at you. "She'll be dangerous. Once I give her this blood. Right now, she's in an almost comatosed state, I don't know how long it's been since she had any blood, and I don't know how this will effect her. But Laura, be careful around her." You frowned at Carmilla, who was in such a bad state? And why would you react to who it was? If it was one of her Mother's minions, why would that effect you?_

_Carmilla didn't say anything else, she just pushed the door open. The room was dark and smelt awful. You squinted against the darkness to try and make out anything in the room. Carmilla flicked a switch and soon the room was filled with light. You could clearly see a shape of a girl propped up against the wall in the corner. Her face was turned away from you, her hair was a mess and her frame was thin. You could just about make out her ribs under her tank that hung loosely from her body._

_Despite everything, your first instinct was to go to the girl and help her. You hadn't realized you'd moved to do just that till you felt Carmilla's hand on your arm. You looked to her and she shook her head. Something told you to listen to Carmilla, to let her deal with the girl in the corner. You took a step to the side, and watched as Carmilla moved to the girl. She placed her backpack on the floor and knelt before her, blocking your view of the girl's face. You suspect Carmilla did that on purpose._

_She reached for one of the blood bags and opened it, you saw the girl move slightly, like she could smell the blood and something awoke inside her. Carmilla bought the bag to the girl's lips. You heard a moan of satisfaction from the girl. You tilted your head to try and get a better look at the girl. Taking a couple steps forward._

_Everything happened in a blur, one moment you were trying to see who the girl was, the next you were being pinned to the wall, feral eyes staring at you, fangs bared. You recognized her face. You knew who she was and why Carmilla had warned you to be careful. Sarah-Jane. You didn't have a chance to comprehend how she was alive, suddenly there was a sharp pain in your neck. You yelped and closed your eyes against the pain._

_After what felt like a lifetime, you were released. Carmilla was by your side while Sarah-Jane was now cowering in the corner again. Slowly you blinked the fogginess away from your eyes and focused clearly on Carmilla's face. You saw the worry flash in her eyes, you gave her a small smile to reassure her that you were fine. You didn't feel fine, but you didn't want her to worry._

_Once Carmilla was sure you weren't going to pass out or die on her, she turned to Sarah-Jane, teeth barred, a growl coming from low in her throat. You knew she'd kill Sarah-Jane. You placed a hand on her arm and shook your head slightly. "Don't Carm. I'm fine. She need's help. Your help." You felt sleepy and closed your eyes. "Help her Carm." That was the last thing you remember before falling asleep._

_You woke up later on your bed, you briefly wondered if you had drempt the whole thing, that was till you felt the throbbing in your neck. You groaned and placed your hand on your neck. You'd been bitten. Again. You wonder if you have a sign above your head that reads 'Free snack for any vampire.' You roll your eyes and slip out of the bed, walking into the main room._

_You almost laughed at the sight before you. Sarah-Jane was tied to your computer chair, rope of garlic around her neck. Danny, LaF, Perry and Carmilla all stood around her. You let out a small laugh at how ridiculous it looked. Carmilla's head whipped up and looked to where you stood. A smile graced her lips when she saw you. You returned it and walked more into the room, moving to her side. You notice that Sarah-Jane had her lips taped up. Your glad for that, you don't feel like being a human juice box again._

_"Hey L." LaF smiled at you. "Carmilla filled us in, turns out that Sarah-Jane had a drink laced with Will's blood before she died. The Dean found her and locked her up in the office. Or that's what Carmilla could understand from her weird ramblings." You chanced a look at Sarah-Jane. She looked batter, healthier, but you knew that she was dangerous. You'd never spoken to Carmilla about how vampire's are once they change, but you figure their much like Sarah-Jane is now. Blood hungry and not a trace of remorse for what they do, as long as they stop the hunger._

_You turn to look at Carmilla. "So. What do we do about her?" You knew it was going to be hard, you've never dealt with a new born vampire before. But if any of the things you've read on line are anything to go by, she need's someone to teach her, help her with the hunger._

_"I'm going to take her to a place I know. It's far from any people, but close enough that I can get her the blood she needs. I'll help her. Teach her and when I think she can handle being around people, I'll bring her back." You nod slightly. As much as you don't want Carmilla to leave, your glad she's going to help Sarah-Jane. Carmilla turned her attention to your friends. "Kirsch need's to be told. As much as the big puppy annoys me, he needs to know that Sarah-Jane is still alive. You were right not to tell him while she'd still here, but once we leave. You need to tell him. She's not going to be the same."_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Everything was set. Carmilla and Sarah-Jane were going to leave in the morning. Kirsch was going to be told tomorrow afternoon, once everyone was sure that Carmilla and Sarah-Jane were far enough away that he wouldn't try and find them. You sighed as you curled up in bed with Carmilla. You didn't know how long she was gong to be gone for, but you were proud of her, she was doing something for someone she didn't even really like that much. You know it was because you asked her to, but your still proud of her for helping Sarah-Jane, instead of letting the girl fend for her own._

_You'd been learning a lot about vampires and how they learn to control the hunger. From what you could tell, Carmilla was going to force Sarah-Jane to drink as much as she could, then starve her for two days. Before letting her feed again and starving her for four days. You learnt that it would continue like that till Sarah-Jane could go fourteen days without convulsing or passing out from the hunger. As soon as that was done, then she would take her to a small village. If Sarah-Jane could manage to keep from killing anyone in the four day's they would spend there. Carmilla would bring her back to Silas._

_You did the math and worked out that Carmilla would be away for a minimum of 60 days. Or roughly two months. Maybe more if Sarah-Jane couldn't handle things. Carmilla had hope though. She didn't know how long Sarah-Jane had been locked in her mother's office, but it was long enough to almost kill the young vampire. She told you that should help the process. She hoped that Sarah-Jane would be able to do it in the two months. She didn't want to be away for from as much as you didn't want her to leave in the first place. But you both knew it had to be done. Sarah-Jane couldn't stay around people at the moment._

_Sarah-Jane was dangerous. She'd kill everyone if she had the chance. You didn't need any more death's on your hands. You already were responsible for the news paper kids, as much as everyone told you it wasn't your fault. You knew it was. Had you just left things as was then none of this would have happened. Granted you would probably be dead. But you wouldn't have enraged a Angler Fish God, you wouldn't have fled the school and left everyone else to deal with your mess. You wouldn't have let something kill the news paper kids. It was your fault and you didn't want more blood on your hands._

_You don't remember falling asleep, but soon the sun was streaming though the window and blinding you as you blinked your eye open. Your stomach dropped when you realized that meant Carmilla was leaving for two months. Everything was packed and ready to go, you didn't even have the pleasure of making the inevitably go slower. Everyone was ready to go. Carmilla had managed to get Sarah-Jane untied from the chair last night and tied her in the corner._

_You sighed and sat up in bed, Carmilla was already up and wandering around, you could hear voices drifting down the hall to you. You got up and got ready for the day before walking into the main room. Carmilla had Sarah-Jane on her feet, mouth still taped, garlic still around her neck, but her hands were now bound behind her back and she was free to walk around. You felt sorry for her. You could see how scared he was in her eyes, but you could also see the hunger there._

_Carmilla hadn't given her any more blood after yesterday. She tried to make Sarah-Jane weaker, it would be easier to get her to where they needed to go if Sarah-Jane wasn't trying to break free and kill everyone in close proximity to her. Carmilla made sure Sarah-Jane was going to stay put then walked over to you. She took your hands in hers and watched them as she spoke. "I'll be home before you know it creampuff." She looked up at you and smiled softly. "Two month's will fly by, just you wait."_

_You smiled at her before leaning in to kiss her softly. Your going to miss her like crazy, but you know you have the murder's to solve to keep your mind from thinking of her so much and making you miss her more. She sighed softly and pulled you close to you, wrapping you up in her arms. "Don't do anything stupid Laura." Her voice was soft as she spoke to her. You placed a kiss to her shoulder and then glanced up at her._

_"I promise Carm. I'll be here waiting for you when you come home."  You kissed her again softly before she was pulling away and talking a step away from you. You didn't take your eyes off her as she moved to make sure Sarah-Jane was ready. She hauled the backpack full of blood onto her shoulder then glanced over at you one last time. "I love you Laura." With that her and Sarah-Jane vanished in a cloud of black smoke._

_The morning passed quickly, only four words ran through your mind, leaving a perminate smile on your lips. LaF and Perry had told Kirsch about Sarah-Jane that afternoon. He'd come bursting into the room looking around frantically, apparently as soon as the words 'Sarah-Jane is alive' left LaF's lips, Kirsch was up and running, you had to be the one to tell him that, yes she was alive, but Carmilla had taken her away to help with her hunger. He was angry, very angry. It took Danny holding him down to calm him down, to allow him to think rationally about things._

_You went to bed that night for the first time since before Christmas on your own. You hadn't realized how dependent on Carmilla's arms holding you, you'd become. You tossed and turned all night, unable to find a comfortable position to sleep in. You were shattered once the sun rose. Having gotten about only half an hours sleep. You hoped the next two months didn't pass the same as last night, you'd burn out from sleep deprivation if that happened. Two months and Carmilla would be home. Two month's wasn't that long. Two month's and Sarah-Jane would be home as well. Two months was a lifetime when the one you loved was away. But you'd do it. Carmilla would be home, Sarah-Jane wouldn't be trying to kill you. Everything would be good._

_You fell asleep then, with the sun rising high in the sky, thought's of Carmilla on your mind, curled up around her pillow, cuddled in one of her shirts. You fell asleep with the smell of Carmilla surrounding you. It wasn't the same as having her with you, but you'd take all you could get for the next two months. Even if that meant becoming nocturnal and surrounding yourself with everything Carmilla._


End file.
